Resolutions
by Rubyyy
Summary: Seo Jun and Ha-na, now married for a few years, discuss resolutions on New Year's Eve.


**A/N: I've just finished watching 'Love Rain' (for the second/third time), and it made me recall how much I enjoyed watching the show. I first enjoyed it for the 70s story (In-ha/Yoon-hee) but this time round, I felt like I enjoyed Jun and Ha-na's journey a lot more, and seeing how each of them gradually matured, and were more honest with their feelings towards each other. It was also nice to see them (Ha-na, especially) get more comfortable as time went on, going from the polite speech to more casual speech – though it's still not known if she started calling Jun ' _oppa_ '!**

 **There I blabber again. For this story (and since it's new year's eve!), I wanted to go a little further into the future and explore what their married life is like. And again, since it's NYE, I thought I'd pick up on a popular topic on this day too – New Year's resolutions!**

 **I hope 2016 treated you kindly; and if it didn't, take heart that there is still a lot more new things waiting to bloom in your life :) Thank you for reading, and may you have a happy, healthy 2017. – R xx**

 ** _Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

/

"Ha-na yah."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you believe it's already the end of the year… again?"

"Tell me about it… time just goes much too quickly nowadays."

"We've already been married for three years – four in Spring."

"Ooh – someone's been keeping track, huh? Good for you! At least I know you'll be remembering our anniversary next year."

"Hey, you make it sound as if I don't."

"Well, if our first anniversary was anything to go by…"

"Look, I already told you – it's not my fault that the outdoor shoot in the forest overran, and then we got caught in the rain because Jo Soo left our umbrellas in the car. So we-"

"…Had to take shelter in a random hut until the rain subsided, and by then it was already too late to meet me at the restaurant you had made a reservation at. I know, I know. I've heard your story _many_ times."

"You _still_ sound like you don't believe me, though."

"Do I have any reason not to believe you? I know you would have tried your best no matter what. Just that the elements were much too overbearing."

"Spoken like a true gardener."

" _Yah_ , that's _horticulturist_ to you, mister."

"Technicalities. Both deal with plants, both have green fingers… and very occasionally, both could be _very_ beautiful as well. Particularly if they're the same person."

" _Pfft._ Ever the smooth talker."

"You know you love that about me."

"There's more I love about you than just that, you know."

"Of course I know that, silly."

"Anyway, since it's New Year's Eve, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure. Ask away."

"Mmm… if you could have me make one resolution for the new year, what would it be?"

"Huh. I've never thought about that."

"You can now! You only have leeway to answer this question today."

"Darn, so I can't ask you to do anything else for the rest of the year?"

"Seo Jun- _ssi_. We're not playing 'Genie in a Bottle' – I'm not asking you for a wish you'd want me to fulfill!"

"Hah! I know my answer. Three years on and you _still_ haven't decided if you'd call me ' _oppa_ ' or 'darling' or 'honey'. I only hear my name when you're upset with me. So, I hope that you'll resolve to call me something _endearing_ in the next year."

"You're making it _too_ easy for me… Jun-ie _ssi_."

"Drop the _ssi_ and we have a deal."

"You're not going to make another resolution for me, are you? Since we've sorted that out."

"No. I want to hear yours for me. Because it sounds like you've already thought of one."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because I can _read_ you, Ha-na. You're my favourite book."

"Nothing ever escapes you, huh."

"I'm a _photographer_ , don't forget. My work depends on the details. Anyway, cut to the chase – what resolution do _you_ have for me?"

"Well, I was thinking… maybe it's time that you resolve to… like children more."

"Just because our neighbour's son keeps crying every time he sees me? Hah, it's _not_ my fault that he's intimidated by _my_ greatness…"

"You know how I've not been well lately? We thought it was the bad _kimbap_ I had when we ate at that rice cake shop?"

"We're _not_ going back there again."

"But I found out… it's not... _that_. It's _this_."

"What's th- _(pause)_ H-Ha-na _yah_ …"

"You're going to be a father, Jun-ie. I'm two months along."

"But… when- how long have you known?"

"For about two weeks now. I was talking to Seon-ho _ssi_ and told him about the stomach discomfort and the nausea…"

"What? Seon-ho knew before _I_ did?"

"He didn't tell me directly! He just told me to get a second opinion and that's how I found out. I guess he just wanted to be a gentleman and made sure that _you_ were the first to know when I knew."

" _I can't believe he didn't tell me…"_

"Can we… _focus_ , maybe?"

"I'm sorry, I… I just don't know what else to say. Except… _(pulls Ha-na into an embrace)_ _I-I love you_. So much. I love you and I'm sorry and I'm going to do much better. For you and… _our baby_."

"Silly. What's there to be sorry about? I just… still can't believe there's a life growing _inside_ of me. Here, give me your hand. You can't really feel anything yet, but just place it on my stomach."

"Ha-na _yah_ …"

"Just feel our baby. That's our love, in there."

"Our baby."

" _Our_ baby, Jun-ie."

"' _Our_ baby'. That's got such a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I'm glad you're warming up to the idea. So, I take it that you're going to keep to your resolution this new year?"

"What resolution?"

"Y-You-"

"This _shouldn't_ even be a resolution. This is something that I would _want_ to do. To be deserving of the privilege of fatherhood."

"Jun-ie _yah.._."

 _(Seo Jun kisses Ha-na's forehead and brings her into another hug)_

" _You're going to be a great mother, Ha-na."_

" _And you're going to be an amazing father to our baby, Jun-ie."_


End file.
